


Nada es para siempre

by Janendra



Category: Ossan - Fandom, おっさんずラブ | Ossan's Love (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Kurosawa&Haruta, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janendra/pseuds/Janendra
Summary: El dolor es insoportable. Lo come desde dentro, se roba el aliento y lo deja hueco. En cada rincón de la casa ve el vacío que dejó Maki.  Ante sus ojos bailan las palabras de Maki, ya no te amo, y sus propios gritos que exigían una explicación. No lo entiende. ¿Cómo dejas de amor a alguien en un solo día? ¿Por qué lo llevas a conocer a tus padres y luego de abandonas? Haruta no comprende. ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Dónde se equivocó? Esto es un Kurosawa/Haruta.
Relationships: Haruta Souichi & Kurosawa Musasahi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Nada es para siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Odié, odié, odié, el final de Ossan's Love. Detesto esas relaciones de "te dejo por tu bien", y cuando ya tienes una vida hecha vengo a darte caña porque yolo. Desde el principio me gustó el jefe, su compromiso, su disposición. ¡Lo primero que hace es divorciarse! Y cuando Maki le rompe el corazón a Haruta su jefe simplemente está allí. Mientras Maki deja que sufra sin motivo alguno, por pura cobardía, el jefe lo ayuda a levantarse de nuevo. ¡Y esa flashmob! Dioses era el hombre perfecto para Haruta. Así que aquí estamos.

**Nada es para siempre**

**Por Janendra**

El dolor es insoportable. Lo come desde dentro, se roba el aliento y lo deja hueco. En cada rincón de la casa ve el vacío que dejó Maki. Ante sus ojos bailan las palabras de Maki, ya no te amo, y sus propios gritos que exigían una explicación. No lo entiende. ¿Cómo dejas de amar a alguien en un solo día? ¿Por qué lo llevas a conocer a tus padres y luego lo abandonas? Haruta no comprende. ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Dónde se equivocó? El rechazo lo asalta cada mañana cuando trata de prepararse una taza de té. Llora mucho, en todas partes. Maki no habla con él, lo evita, no responde sus llamadas.

Los días pasan, implacables. El perfume de Maki deja de percibirse. La ropa yace por doquier, como cadáveres de sus sentimientos. La comida en el refrigerador se pudre. Haruta comete errores en el trabajo. Sueña una y otra vez con la ruptura. Cuando ve a Maki ya no intenta hablar con él. A Haruta se le enredan los sentimientos. Se emborracha. Llora cuando, a solas en su apartamento, se prepara un tazón de ramen instantáneo. Una noche, con los ojos rendidos por el insomnio, se da cuenta que sus preguntas no tendrán una respuesta. Llora hasta que se le acaba el aire, hasta que piensa que no le quedan más lágrimas para el resto de sus días.

Kurosawa aparece el fin de semana con el desayuno. Crepes saladas y dulces. Lo regaña con esa sonrisa de quien tiene el dominio de la oficina, de sus empleados y del mundo. Haruta se ríe y llora porque, después de tanto, son ellos dos los que están allí. Kurosawa lo rodea con sus brazos, lo deja llorar en su hombro.

Kurosawa lo visita una vez al mes. A veces se acerca porque tiene ese ingrediente, para ese platillo, que Haruta debería probar. Las visitas se acortan y Haruta comienza a esperarlo cada fin de semana, cada tercer día. Algunos días Kurosawa se queda a dormir, y Haruta disfruta su compañía. Hablan, ordenan la casa, cocinan juntos.

Haruta deja de pensar en Maki. La relación en el trabajo vuelve a donde inició. Los cerezos se llenan de flores y Haruta da largas caminatas. Un día Kurosawa está recostado en el sofá, mira una revista de viajes, le hace una seña y Haruta se sienta a su lado. Sigue la mano que lo insta a recostarse. Kurosawa le besa la frente, Haruta se apoya sobre el pecho firme y cierra los ojos.

A Haruta le va bien en el trabajo. La influencia de Kurosawa, piensa. Kurosawa no hace las cosas por él, le muestra cómo hacerlas y confía en que podrá valerse por sí mismo. Es agradable convertirse en un hombre independiente, en un buen empleado. Sucede un martes, cuando Kurosawa pone una lavadora y Haruta dobla la ropa seca. Kurosawa le rodea la cadera con su brazo, Haruta levanta el rostro y se miran. La casa huele a comida, cálida y deliciosa, cada habitación está limpia y ordenada. El corazón de Haruta está en paz. Kurosawa aguarda, sin imponerse. Haruta se acerca y se besan.

Esa noche, cuando Kurosawa limpia la mesa, Haruta piensa en Maki por primera vez en no sabe cuánto tiempo. Sus manos están llenas de espuma, frota una cacerola. Ya no le duele, ya no siente ganas de llorar. El recuerdo de Maki huele a nostalgia, a algo que perdiste y cuando lo encuentras te das cuenta que en realidad ya no te hace falta.

A Kurosawa le gusta tocar y a Haruta le gusta que lo mimen. Las caricias en la espalda descienden hasta las nalgas. Los besos en los labios bajan por su cuello y sus hombros. Los cuerpos se frotan con un hambre nueva y distinta. La ropa estorba. El sexo con Kurosawa es intenso y dulce. Guía a Haruta con besos y palabras. Lo envuelve de deseo y amor. Haruta lloriquea cuando lo penetra, cierra los ojos cuando Kurosawa le besa el rostro y esas manos lo acarician. Cada toque hace vibrar su piel y su propio interior se contrae. Kurosawa lo embiste y Haruta gime, suplica, se deshace en el placer.

La mañana encuentra a Haruta recostado en el pecho de Kurosawa. Hace círculos con sus dedos y es feliz.

—Ya no te vayas, —le pide.

Kurosawa lo besa, lo hace recostar en la cama. Haruta se sonroja cuando lo mira con esa hambre insaciable. Se estremece por las manos que le recorren los muslos y le abren las piernas. Kurosawa lo llena y Haruta gime, lo besa, se olvida del mundo fuera de esa cama. Kurosawa se muda al día siguiente. Haruta no puede dejar de sonreír mientras le hace espacio en el closet, en su vida, en su corazón.

En la oficina se rumorea que hay una promoción importante. Todos aplauden cuando se anuncia que Maki se irá a Hong Kong. Es una gran oportunidad y Haruta se alegra por él. No siente pena ni dolor al saber que Maki saldrá de su vida. Sus días transcurren plácidos y serenos al lado de Kurosawa. Lo quiere dentro suyo a cada instante, añora sus besos, sus brazos. Lo ama de una forma distinta a como quiso a Maki. Es una relación madura, sincera. Confía en que Kurosawa estará allí para él, y ofrece el mismo amor.

Visitan el centro comercial para comprar ropa. Haruta se deja convencer para tomar un almuerzo ligero. Los camareros parecen detenerse en el tiempo. Haruta mira asombrado, a su alrededor cada persona está congelada a mitad de un gesto, de un movimiento. Como figuras de un reloj cucú se mueven y bailan. Haruta no sabe qué sucede, pero es tan divertido. Acaba al medio de esas personas raras, entre niños, señoras y jovencitos. Le sonríe a Kurosawa que lo ve bailar. Se distrae y cuando vuelve a buscar a su novio ya no está.

Kurosawa aparece al medio una multitud que baila, vestido como Michael Jackson. Haruta se sonroja porque su novio es muy guapo. Kurosawa es maduro, atractivo y seguro. Es el hombre que le dio un ramo de rosas cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado de él, que le escribía notas en sus informes, que se divorció de su esposa. Que no se dio por vencido. Haruta sabe lo que sucederá, se ríe y se cubre las mejillas con una mano. Siente que el pecho le va a estallar de la emoción. Kurosawa se arrodilla y abre la caja que contiene el anillo. Es una alianza plateada, con un tejido de flores y un diamante.

—Cásate conmigo.

—Sí.

A su alrededor estallan bombas de confeti y las personas aplauden. Kurosawa besa a Haruta entre los confetis que caen.

Sí, dice Haruta una y otra vez esa noche. Entre los besos y las caricias, con cada embiste que lo hace estremecer de placer. Quiere estar con Kurosawa el resto de su vida, atraparlo entre sus muslos , devorarlo a besos como si el tiempo fuera a detenerse en ese momento de intensa felicidad. Sí, porque a veces el amor no es lo que esperamos, es mejor. 


End file.
